Forbidden
by mystogan123
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been Kidnapped and taken to wherever Cross Academy is. she has her keys, Happy, and her whip. she meets Yuki and starts to attend Cross as part of the night patrol for Vampires. she finds out some things about herself she didn't know before and on her second day meets up with several of Fairy Tail's resident Dragon Slayers. Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Carla, and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cross Academy

**Myst: OK. So this is one of my first crossover fics. Maybe I'll add some characters to the conversation in later chapters but for now it's just me.**

Lucy POV

I don't know where I am. All I have are my keys, Happy, and my whip. I don't know why we ended up on this boat, but Happy says he'll fly me to the closest land. I trust him to get me there. I smile at Happy before everything goes black yet again.

*timeskip to when Lucy wakes up*

"Lushee! Come on, we have to move!" I can hear Happy. I sit up and hug him to my chest.

"Happy, no matter what happens stay by my side." I'm not just doing this because it would kill Natsu if I lost Happy, but also because Happy is one of my good friends (even if he teases me a lot). I feel him nod and I can see straight now, so I stand up to walk towards the center of town. This place feels dangerous, it's mostly abandoned and some of the buildings are crumbling. I see someone ahead of me and run to grab their arm. Completely ignoring the fact that I feel as though this is dangerous and Happy, who is telling me to stay away from whoever it is. When my hand wraps around their arm they turn to me and I notice that their eyes are glowing red. I let go and back away as they walk towards me slowly. Too soon my back hits a wall and then I'm cornered, his arms pinning my wrists to the wall as he steps even closer. He nuzzles my neck and then I gasp as he drags his tongue from my shoulder to my ear. I gulp, wondering what he's going to do next, but before I can something blue and furry that smells strongly of fish canons into his side and sends him reeling. Thank goodness for Happy and his special max speed kick to the head. I reach down and pull out a key, Loki. I summon him quickly and he uses Regulus Punch on the man from before. As soon as the roaring, lion shaped flames have hit him the man turns to dust. Loki and I stare at the pile of dust that used to be a man before I order Loki to go back and he disappears in a puff of smoke. As soon as Loki is gone I grab Happy and keep walking.

A few minutes later I see someone jump down from a building in front of me. A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes like mine, as she nears I reach for Loki's key, but Happy stops me with a shake of his head and a paw on my hand. I trust his instincts so I release the key and keep walking towards the girl. As I near her she waves cheerfully and I smile gently.

"Do you know anywhere close by I could stay?" the shakes her head.

"There aren't many hotels around here, but you could enroll at Cross Academy. It's a school near here where you could go." I nod and follow her as she walks through the town. We near a large set of stone gates and I marvel as we pass through them. Once on the other side Happy starts squirming and I let him go. As he floats into the air the girl, who told me her name was Yuki Cross, looked at him in wonder.

"What sort of thing is it?" she asks, staring wide-eyed at Happy. I sigh, this is going to take a very long time to explain.

**Myst: Okay, that's all for chapter 1. I'll try to update soon. I've got a lot going on right now so don't kill me if I can't update immediately. My other fanfics are **_**A Day of My Life: The Ethernon Journals, **_**and **_**Crowded Apartment. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Student

**Myst: This is the fastest I could get out this update because I can't update from my school computers so I just type at school then email the documents to myself. It's a long process, but it works. So, how was the last chapter?**

**Lucy: I almost had something done to me and I'm still freaking out because I don't know what it was!**

**Myst: That's your problem, besides, you were only going to be bitten by a vampire.**

**Laxus: you shouldn't put Blondie into such dangerous situations Myst, she isn't strong enough for that yet.**

**Myst and Lucy: Shut up and get out of here Laxus!**

**Yuki: Yeah Laxus, nobody wants to be near you and your big ego so leave. *whispering* who the heck are you anyway?**

**Myst: I keep forgetting disclaimers. So….. I don't own any of the characters mentioned unless they aren't from any anime.**

Lucy POV

It took a while to explain to Yuki just what Happy was, it isn't easy to explain why you are babysitting a talking blue cat that also flies, but we eventually got on our way to the headmaster's office. I was surprised when we got there. The headmaster reminded me of Guildarts fawning over Cana after he learned she was his daughter. It wasn't good. I was eventually able to get the paperwork that would register me as a student at the school and fill it out with some minor help from Happy regarding my guardian. (A/N: I decided that, even though he is in Fiore, Master Makarov would be counted as her guardian because both her parents are dead and Happy is only 6 or so. When I finished the paperwork the headmaster handed me a schedule and a uniform as well as an armband with a picture of a rose on it. Yuki told me she had seen my display with Loki so I would be joining the Night Patrol, a special group that patrolled at night and made sure the Night Class didn't get too out of hand.

They then told me about the Night Class. All my unasked questions about the man from before were answered as they explained. The man was a vampire. Level E, the half human kind that used to be human but were bitten by purebloods and so went mad. If I hadn't called Loki and if Happy hadn't been there, I would be dead. I hugged Happy tight as they talked and thanked him multiple times for saving me. I promised him fish for being such a heroic exceed. By the time they had finished explaining the sun was setting and it was time for me to go to my dorm room and prepare for the next day. Unfortunately for me, they no longer had any rooms in the main dorm so I would have to stay in the Night Class dorm. As I walked I pulled out my keys and looked at them. There were more there than I remembered. I now had a complete set of silver keys, five diamond keys, the rest of the gold keys, several of the platinum keys, the thirteenth key, and three titanium keys. The three titanium keys were; the Spirit King, the Celestial Dragon, and the Chaos Dragon. I'm not really sure how I got the chaos dragon, but it doesn't matter. I pulled out Plue's key and summoned him to walk with me to the Night Class dorm. Happy had flown ahead and Yuki had gone with him so I needed company. I could have called Loki, but I didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

I reached the Night Class dorm gates just as the Night Class was exiting and Yuki dropped back to walk the rest of the way with me. Yuki introduced me to the Night Class's president, Kaname Clan. They talked for a while and when Yuki told him I would be staying in the Night Class dorm he started to look worried. They got into a small argument. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard him agree.

"I'll let her stay if she shows me can defend herself." Yuki and I both nod, this will be okay.

"I'm going to have her fight Akatsuki. He shouldn't be too hard for her to win against." Yuki nods and I reach for my key ring and whip. I see Akatsuki, I assume that's his name, raise an eyebrow at the movement but I grab one of my keys and pull it from the ring. Aquarius. Drat, she totally hates me sometimes. Oh well, I don't have any choice I guess. I pull out my whip.

"Element change, water!" instantly Flueve de' E'toiletes changes from leather to water and I grin. I stick the end of the key into the water and turn it, calling forth Aquarius with my magic.

"What do you want, _master_?" She says master with sneering intensity and I sigh.

"Whatever just drown him." I point at Akatsuki and she grins.

"Gladly." She pulls her special move that always manages to do what I want it to, but still sends me flying off into a tree. I jump down with a bit of help from Happy and look at Akatsuki. He's on the ground, soaking wet and half-drowned. I call Virgo and have her do CPR on him because he isn't breathing and honestly, even vampires need to breathe to live. When she's done Virgo walks over to me and bows.

"Punishment, Hime?" I sweat drop and shake my head.

"Of course not Virgo, you did a great job." She nods then disappears in a poof of pink smoke.

"Well then, since little miss maid has left I should be going now too. Oh yeah, don't call for the next week. I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend Lucy, my _boyfriend._" She's teasing me and I know it as she disappears in a watery blue shimmer.

I sigh and put my hand on Virgo's key, mentally asking her for a fresh set of clothes. An instant later there are fresh clothes folded and ready to wear were sitting on the ground next to me. I grin, Virgo is one of my most reliable spirits and I love her for that.

"You may stay in the Night Class dorm."

**Myst: Okay, thats a wrap on Chapter 2. I hope all of you one people that have actually reviewed this story enjoy the new chapter.**

**Laxus: They're all going to hate it you know.**

**Myst: I'll kill you Laxus!**

**Lucy: *Sweatdrop* R& R**

**Yuki: I still wonder who the heck this Laxus guy is...**


	3. hiatus notice

**To all my dear readers.**

**I am very sorry, but all of my stories will be on hiatus until further notice.**


End file.
